The D1 Effect- Chapter 14
by HaVIC
Summary: The Animorphs and Condor aquire new, gentically re-created DNA for the upcoming battle against the Tc3's and Johnny discovers the existence of the Animorphs and although he doesn't know it yet, himself, 25 years in the future...............


The D1 Effect Chapter 14  
  
As told by the Captain John M. Leeroy of Mars  
  
Guerrilla ranks: Veteran Swamp-Warrior  
  
"Not much time here, guys, remember, stay with your party. Condor?"   
  
"Yes?" I responded.  
  
"You lead the way to the biological laboratory, we need to get some morphs to battle those killer robot thingys," Jake ordered me. It still got some getting used to for a mere teen to order a Captain around.   
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Marco, you go with Ax and Tobias to stand guard outside. Cassie, Rachel and I will go into the complex in battle morphs, while Condor gets the samples we might need."  
  
"I still don't see why I can't just go grizzly against them, I mean, they don't look that bad," Rachel protested.  
  
"Believe me, the Tc3's ARE bad, really, really bad. It takes a total of 30 people to physically destroy it. And something tells me that a bear cannot kill thirty people, much less 15. Plus, there will be a total physical force of about, oh," I did the math, "273876 men. And grizzly bears can't kill that many."  
  
Rachel looked a tad disappointed when I said the appallingly large statistic, but she looked subsided enough to count on her not making that much trouble while in the complex.  
  
"Let's go, guys!" Jake barked as we started into the biological ward of the Col I used to call home.  
  
***************************  
  
Got it yet? The tiger urgently asked me.   
  
"Wait, just a few more, here, wait, no, YES! Here we are. These are the genetical samples we need."  
  
Good, let's go, Cassie urged as well huge explosion racketed through the building just then, throwing me off balance and onto the floor.  
  
"Ugh, they sure like to put up a show, don't they?" I mumbled as I started running as quickly as I could back outside. The Tc3's were not exactly the ones to engineer such an explosion. Usually a squad of B1B's did the dirty work.  
  
Scrambling away from the shattered counter, I tripped and fell again, this time slicing a tiny piece of flesh of my face. I winced, but braved the pain long enough to get up again to run. Another explosion racketed behind me, this time larger than the last one, but I was out of the biological research lab quick enough to save my skins.  
  
As I ran back to the ridge where we were supposed to rendezvous, I started thinking, if this was about 25 years in the past and I was here, then why didn't I remember any of this attack? Sure, it's possible that the Tc3's erased my memory from the incident, but it was illegal for one, and it cost a whole lot of resources to do so. Why?  
  
As I approached the ridge, Cassie, Jake and Rachel were already fully-demorphed. Too bad the croc wasn't that fast :-) Oh well. I sat down near Jake, cocking my chaingun and waiting for instructions.  
  
"Good, now, hopefully, these samples will be sufficent for our purposes. They should be creatures bigger or dealier than our current battle-morphs with the possible exception of Condor, right?" Jake reviewed.  
  
"Well, sort of. They are from Earth and under the "Dangerous creatures" section and before 2,000,000 years ago, but no gaurentees that they are better in physical strength. However, they might serve our purposes to a fuller extent throught the exploitation of the rugged terrestrial features of Mars." I responded.  
  
"In English, what he said was, we can be creatures that have a "bark less than their bite", if you know what I mean," Marco translated. Right...  
  
"Well, this has a bit of a problem. How are we going to morph them if we don't know what they are?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Good question. When the ROTR (Ruin of the Reign) first started aquiring the samples, we just thought of the main features of Earthen, dangerous wildlife, such as claws, teeth, speed, agility, surprise, and in some cases, brute physical strength for the G-zone."  
  
Well, let's give it a shot, I'm always ready to try anything once, Tobias said.  
  
"Good. Everyone, take a sample," I said. I handed a sample of the blueish-gray substances to them, and we soon acquired each of the animals that had the DNA lying beneath the surface of the protective, transparent film.   
  
"Hit 'em hard, people, let's do it!" Rachel encouraged us as we soon started to morph to oddest and un-earth-like creatures ever. I began to wonder, were they even Earth creatures? Had I looked under just "Dangerous Creatures?" Nope. Odd. REALLY odd.  
  
************************  
  
As told by SS-trainee Johnny Leeroy  
  
"Oh god, this is bad," my good friend Fred Reinhound, or as I call him, the CaT, said.  
  
The Tc3's began swarming into the school, killing practically everyone that wasn't in a bunker other then us, the SS trainees. We were armed with only field regulation rifles, and the knowledge of another guerrilla force somewhere within the boundaries of Fairwinds Uni. Against an army of 900 Tc3's, the situation seemed hopeless.  
  
However, those were the situations where the SS's excelled. I had done some private research in the Uni's databases and uncovered several items about the early SS's, which they obviously weren't called in their time. The first one ever recorded was a character named "Swamp fox" who raided the supply lines of the English nation for the American nation's cause in their independence movement. Another, more massive force existed around 1943 in the continent of Africa where a General "Rommel", also known as desert fox, killed many, heavily armed enemy forces 4 times his' with little or no supplies.   
  
And then, there were the SS wars, as we called them. The Vietnam War, or the "bungalow battles", as we call them now, The Swamps of Joiren, Monaco's Urban Battles, Olympus Mons Q9; all of them using guerrilla force to win.   
  
And I hoped that the SS's at the battle of Fairwinds Uni repeated history.  
  
"CaT, remember, never let them catch you. You know what Mr. Yonton said about the Tc3's," I warned, pulling off my outer layer of clothing to leave me only with my skin-tight, standard military issue uniform.   
  
"Okay, Johnny, let's get this party started," He said.  
  
"Yea!" I giddily agreed. We switched the uniform to provide us a decent camouflage, only easily visible to the trained eye. I waved him with me, so we could be partners in the fight. It was best to travel in pairs for guerrilla missions, mainly because it was enough to cover one's back, but small enough to keep from getting captured.  
  
Through an unseen means of communication, CaT and I agreed to search for the unknown guerrilla party. This was odd, because almost all guerrilla forces that were active had been identified, and any group willing to go up against 900 Tc3's must have been a great enough force to have been identified.  
  
"Ridge 2.3?" I asked, indicating that I had saw something and wanted to check it out. We still kept low to the ground, making sure that the Tc3's didn't see us through normal perception, which they rarely changed from.  
  
"Affirmative," CaT agreed.   
  
We started slinking slowly along the ground, hiding behind rocks and dashing through gaps to make it to the large ridge. Just like training, except that the instructor would interrogate you, torture you and kill you if you made only one tiny mistake. Not pleasant.   
  
This continued for a while, with little happening except for the fact that we were getting bored of the constant hiding behind the boulders and the dashing between them. It just was, well, we didn't think that being an SS was so boring, at least for know. Oh well, it didn't make much difference in our plan. At least the unidentified Guerrilla group would spice things up.  
  
"See 'em?" I quietly asked the CaT.   
  
"Yes, I see them. It looks like, no, this is stupid. 4 kids, some hawk, an ANDILITE and an adult human male," he responded.  
  
"Whoa, and andilite, that's odd, thought most of them were dead from that big plague. Wait a second, how old are those kids?"  
  
"Ummm, can't be certain, but maybe 13? 14?" He suddenly started staring at me in disbelieve.  
  
"Piecing the parts of the puzzle, eh? Too weird," I said, as dumbfounded as he was.  
  
"An andilite existing when it technically shouldn't, 4 teenagers in hopelessly outdated clothing, an unidentified, veteran guerrilla group, it all makes sense. And this is too spooky," he said.   
  
"Shall we?" I asked, scoffing at the thought of my question the instant it came out of my mouth.  
  
"Sure, but get your rifle cocked, John, cause we are going to be in the middle of a huge battle, I think. Even if the Animorphs were the best guerrilla team ever in human history, it wouldn't hurt to add a few more onto their team......  
  
"Hello!" I called to them. I suspected that it was going to get bloody.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Just wrapping it up with a really pathetically written cliffhanger. What can I say, that is where I really suck at writing. Anyway, the next part is where the Animorphs and Condor meet little Johnny and CaT, and the battle between the Tc3's and the guerrilla forces. Until then, stay tuned!  



End file.
